Oblicza miłości
by Fresz
Summary: Non-kanon. Miłość może być różna, niekoniecznie idealna. Rzecz o tym, który zaprzepaścił swoją szansę.


Dwoje młodych ludzi krążyło wokół marmurowej fontanny, rozkoszując się ciepłem słońca świecącego ponad ich głowami. Miedzianowłosy ujął kobiecą, delikatną dłoń w swoją i machał nią w rytm jednostajnych kroków. Rozwichrzona czupryna kładła delikatne cienie na zielonych tęczówkach, pozostawiając czoło spowite szarą poświatą. Wokół oczu pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, kiedy uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zmarszczył lekko nos i zmrużył powieki, gdy przed ich nogami przebiegły dwa rozpędzone psy. Spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę i zrozumiał, że miłość może nie mieć granic. Być niezmierzoną i nieprzebytą taflą morskiej wody, która woła o więcej i pragnie doświadczeń. On mógł, a przynajmniej chciał, dać jej wszystko, o czym marzyła. Szatynka zagryzła dolną wargę, ale mimo tego ogólny wyraz twarzy przedstawiał zadowolenie. Czuła na swojej dłoni ciepło innej, obcej skóry, w wyniku czego po jej ciele rozchodziły się przyjemne dreszcze. Drugą ręką przytrzymywała przewieszoną przez ramię czerwoną torbę, tak aby amortyzować kolejne uderzenia o biodro. Już drugi raz powolnym krokiem okrążali fontannę, gdy Edward przerwał ciszę:  
>– Może usiądziemy?<br>Skinęła głową i podążyła za przyspieszającym stopniowo mężczyzną. Miedzianowłosy przysiadł na brązowej ławce, opierając się o metalowe pręty i pociągnął dziewczynę, tak aby usiadła na jego kolanach. Objął ramionami wątłą talię ukochanej kobiety. Choć znali się od niedawna – wiedzieli, że to jest "to". Wielka miłość z happy endem. Wzloty i upadki, choć tych pierwszych zdecydowanie więcej.  
>– – Kocham cię – szepnął – wiesz o tym, prawda?<br>– Uświadamiasz mnie przy każdej okazji.  
>Obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem i musnęła jego wargi. Włożyła dłoń w gęstą czuprynę Edwarda i zaczęła delikatnie masować skórę. Nie reagował. Obniżyła się i pocałowała go w czubek głowy. Nie sądziła, że potrafi zakochać się w ciągu miesiąca, a teraz miała przed sobą żywy dowód na to, jak bardzo się myliła.<br>– Nie myślisz, że jest zbyt idealnie? – zapytała, wpatrując się w przestrzeń za jego ramieniem.  
>– Tak, ale wykreślając jedno słowo: "zbyt" – wymruczał. – Kocham cię i będę to powtarzał codziennie, jak to się mówi, do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej.<br>Po policzku Belli spłynęła jedna samotna łza, której żadne z nich nie otarło.

Dwa nagie ciała, do niedawna połączone w ekstazie, leżały bezwładnie na obszernym łóżku. Mężczyzna jedną rękę założył sobie pod głowę, a drugą pieścił piersi swojej towarzyszki. Jasnowłosa piękność podkuliła nogi i zatonęła w narastającej fali wyrzutów sumienia. Nie chciała czuć się winna – kochała Edwarda. A to, co on robi, jest jego decyzją, powtarzała w myślach. Próbowała okłamać samą siebie, choć nie do końca jej się to udawało. Przekręciła głowę w prawo, w stronę mężczyzny jej życia i ujrzała wpatrujące się w nią zielone oczy.

_Zdrada nie wynika  
>z braku miłości,<br>lecz z nadmiaru tego  
>pierwiastka...<em>

– Tan... Ja...  
>– Wiem, i tak do niej wrócisz. – Zagryzła dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy, i wtuliła się w ciało przystojnego mężczyzny.<br>Mimo starań zaczęła panicznie szlochać, a jej oddech stopniowo przechodził w nerwowe rzężenie. Edward czuł się jak świnia i miał ku temu powody. Ranił dwie bliskie kobiety – Bellę i Tanyę – i nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Kochał żonę i nie potrafił nawet podać powodu kolejnej nocy spędzonej w gościnnych objęciach bliskiej przyjaciółki. Oficjalnie był na delegacji, a znajdował się w przestronnej sypialni, trzymając w dłoni kobiecą piękność zamiast teczki pełnej papierów. Spędzał tu coraz więcej czasu, i choć wiedział, że dawał tym samym Tanyi nadzieję, nadal to robił.

Edward miał nieczyste sumienie, którego protesty zagłuszał alkoholem, choć zdecydowanie częściej w objęciach namiętnej kochanki. I tak koło się zamyka...

– Bello, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – zakomunikował przygnębionym tonem.  
>Kobieta stała na krześle, wycierając zabrudzone szyby w oknie kuchennym. Rozprzestrzeniała kolejne dawki piany, które potem rozmazywała specjalnymi ściereczkami. Słyszała słowa męża, ale, szczerze mówiąc, teraz obchodziła ją głównie czystość okien przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia.<br>– Czy możesz to, do cholery, przerwać? – zapytał, podnosząc nieco głos.  
>Poskutkowało.<br>Bella zeszła na podłogę i usiadła na krześle. Założyła nogę na nogę, odchrząknęła i oznajmiła:  
>– Słucham cię, kocha...<br>– Zdradziłem cię – przerwał jej w pół słowa.

_Tylko człowiek  
>o wielkim sercu<br>może wybaczyć  
>niewybaczalne.<em>

Tylko człowiek  
>bez serca<br>może doprowadzić  
>do niewybaczalnego.<p>

Twarz Belli momentalnie straciła jakikolwiek wyraz i przybrała przygnębioną minę. Trzymany w prawej ręce płyn do mycia spadł na drewnianą podłogę. Jak ich wielka miłość mogła się skończyć? Brutalna prawda wpadła do głowy i stopniowo poddawała się dogłębnej analizie. Co stało się ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem? Czy zagubiło się gdzieś po drodze między rodziną a karierą? Możliwe. Wystarczyły dwa słowa i kobieta podjęła natychmiastową decyzję. Jej emocje zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie – od żalu, przez smutek, aż po złość. W jednej chwili runęła cała, z trudem wykreowana rzeczywistość.  
>– Kochanie, ja... – zaczął.<br>– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, do cholery! – odwarknęła, podnosząc na niego wzrok. – Z kim?  
>– To nieistot...<br>– Z kim? – krzyknęła, akcentując dobitnie każde słowo.  
>Nie chciał mówić o tym fakcie, tak jak i nie chciał zniszczyć miłości, która między nimi była. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zastanawiał się nad swoim życiem i zrozumiał, kogo musi wybrać.<p>

– Wracasz do niej? – Skinął głową. – Wiedziałam.  
>Blondynka oparła się o twardą ścianę i zsunęła na zimną podłogę, podwijając nogi pod brodę. Kiedy z oczu popłynęła pierwsza łza, pomyślała, że bijące dotąd serce umiera. Wraz z drugą zrozumiała, że cała jej osoba powoli zbliża się ku śmierci. Gdy on wyjdzie, skończy się jej życie... A później przestała już liczyć słone kropelki. Oparła głowę o kolana i zanurzyła się w ciemności. Bez niego mnie nie ma, pomyślała. Nie podnosiła wzroku, ale słyszała szurające buty i trzask zamykanych drzwi.<br>Wyszedł.  
>Jej życie się skończyło. Przez jednego człowieka.<p>

Był przekonany, że podjął właściwą decyzję.  
>– Z Tanyą – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.<br>Dotarło do niej. Te wszystkie wizyty wspólnej znajomej, uśmieszki... Były niemal przyjaciółkami. Ale przyjaciółki tak nie postępują. Kiedy wychodziłam, zostawiając ich ze sobą, myślała, rzucali się sobie w objęcia.  
>– Gdzie? – Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w policzek męża.<br>– Nieważne... – Przyłożył zimną rękę do piekącego miejsca.  
>Jednak Bella nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć:<br>– U nas? W naszym małżeńskim łożu? – Popchnęła go i odwróciła się w stronę okna.  
>– Przecież wiesz, że nie byłbym do tego zdolny – zaprotestował<br>– Już nic nie wiem. Dawniej nie byłbyś zdolny do zdrady.  
>Otarła rękawem płynące łzy, wsunęła buty, założyła kurtkę i wybiegła z mieszkania.<br>– To koniec! – krzyknęła ze schodów.

Bella przechadzała się parkową uliczką, lewą ręką muskając przystrzyżone krzewy. Delikatny wiaterek smagał jej zwiewną, białą sukienkę i rozpuszczone włosy. Skręciła w prawo i dotknęła opuszkiem marmur fontanny, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Tędy spacerowali z Edwardem, gdy byli jeszcze szczęśliwi.  
>Teraz samotnie przemierzali świat.<br>Ona tu, a on tam.  
>Młodzi, lecz los ich nie szczędził.<br>Miedzianowłosy mężczyzna oparł się o biały marmur i zerknął na dno fontanny. Rzucił tam kamyk i obserwował rozchodzące się fale. Kiedyś robili tak razem z Bellą.  
>Głupota zniszczyła ich szczęście.<br>Miłość runęła w otchłani.  
>Bella spostrzegła delikatny ruch wody, ale nie widziała, kto go wywołał. Od drugiej strony fontanny oddzielała ją potężna ryba, z której swój początek brał wodny wachlarz. Zapragnęła wejść w marmurową misę i stanąć za linią spadającej cieczy, która oddzieliłaby ją od świata.<br>Trwali tak kilka minut blisko siebie, a jednak daleko. Dzieliło ich parę metrów, które były przepaścią.  
>Odsunęła się od marmuru i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z parku.<br>Odwrócił się i wszedł w kolejną alejkę.


End file.
